


Spirit Forms

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cryptic Alan Deaton, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hales, Druid Alan Deaton, F/M, Gen, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Possession, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Claudia Stilinski is here? What?! Oh, and the nogitsune drops in.





	Spirit Forms

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Okay, so this series took a turn in my mind and it might seem random but I've got a plan for this, I swear. 
> 
> Also, I haven't seen season 3 yet so I've taken liberties with the Oni and the nogitsune.

Deaton was on edge the moment the entire Hale pack showed up at the clinic, but he kept his stoic mask in place. 

‘What can I do for you?” he asked Derek. 

“The council,” Derek started to speak.

“These things are delicate, Derek,” the man continued as Peter grumbled under his breath as the druid neglected use of his nephew’s proper title. Surprisingly, Scott grumbled right along with him, “The council doesn’t just send people out; there is procedure that needs to be followed. I’ve only made my first attempt at contacting them.”

At those words, Peter’s spine straightened, “You haven’t spoken to anyone yet?”

Deaton looked at him as if he was stupid, “No, of course not. That’s not how these things work, Hale.”

“Hey,” it was Allison who spoke up, “You don’t have to be so rude.”

Deaton looked at her critically, then his eyes jumped from Chris to Peter so quickly only the werewolves caught it. 

“Be that as it may, I ask you all to be patient. I’ll contact them again soon.”

“When?” Derek pressed.

“Soon.”

“And what is your definition of soon?” Isaac drawled, unimpressed with the vet, “Before the new year? Or you know before our graduation from high school?” He gestured to the rest of the pack. 

“Soon. Now, please leave, I have other things to do tonight.”

As soon as they were outside the clinic the pack turned to Derek, “Well, that raised some red flags,” the alpha commented as the pack grouped up around their cars. Derek ran his hands through his hair, “I keep feeling like there’s something we’re missing and Deaton’s part of it. It’s like we’ve forgotten something important,” he murmured almost to himself.

“Oh, thank god,” came Chris’ voice, “I thought I was the only one.”

“You too?” Peter asked the two men, who nodded, “Anyone else?”

John’s shoulders tensed, “Sheriff?” 

“I’m not sure, what this has to do with finding Stiles,” he replied, deflecting. 

“Wait, maybe,” Derek closed his eyes focusing in on his pack bond to the young human. It was fragile and newly born, as both of them had fought it for different reasons for awhile, “He’s in the preserve and he’s not alone. I can feel magic near him.”

With a worried glance that passed around the group like the wave at a hockey game everyone split off to their cars in pursuit of Stiles and whatever mess he’d gotten himself into this time. 

\--  
Stiles wasn’t in a mess. It was the very opposite of a mess actually. He found himself sitting in a large clearing with a high priestess and vampire elemental prince who were trying to explain something to him without being interrupted.

“So, you knew my mom?” 

Graham nodded. 

“She trained with us,” Lera added, “She wanted us to train you together.” Sadness descended upon the group briefly. 

“Train? Like learn water-bending and stuff? Can I even do that?” Stiles managed to find a question within himself to distract from his grief. 

Lera giggled, “Yes, you most certainly will be able to ‘bend’ the elements, and so much more.”

“Awesome!” Stiles said, then his grin slipped off his face, “But my family, my pack, I can’t… I’d have to leave them, right?”

Lera nodded. “It is important to train in an environment free from distractions,” Graham said quietly.

“I can’t, I can’t. I won’t leave them!” Stiles voice was firm as it rang out in the clearing. 

“Stiles,” Graham spoke again, trying to reason with the teen when all three of them paused, the two beings listening to the sound of approaching vehicles, “Stiles, we’re not asking you to leave right now. There’s still something here that we need to tackle, but eventually, you’ll have to, if only to better protect them. Do you understand?” 

There was no time for an answer as the werewolves barrelled into the clearing, only in partial shift, followed by the humans who were armed. 

“Oh, they put on a show, don’t they?” Lera commented.

Stiles put up his hands, “Guys, it’s okay. They’re… friendly.”

The wolves heard a jump in his heartbeat.

“I can’t say they’re not dangerous alright? but they won’t hurt us,” his heart stayed steady and the wolves shifted back as the humans settled their weapons down, except for the Sheriff. He was scowling at Lera, “You, who the hell are you?” he yelled, a hint of fear and anger wrapping around his words. 

“Dad, it’s okay,” Stiles walked over to him, but John couldn’t look away from the woman, he knew her from somewhere. He recognized her from Claudia’s drawings, the ones she’d done in the hospital! This woman was always wrapped around his wife, turning her to ashes. 

John knew that this woman whatever she was, whoever she was, Claudia had known her and he didn’t like it. 

“Stiles, step away from them,” John ordered his son, praying that he would just listen and obey this time. 

“Sheriff,” this time it was Derek’s voice, it sounded, awed… John chanced a brief check on the alpha only to see him motion for him to lower his gun. John gripped it tighter. 

Stiles stepped in between his father and the woman. John loosened his grip immediately, “Stiles!” 

“I know, mom used to draw them. They’re not here to hurt us. They took care of Victoria and Gerard. Dad, you need to trust me on this.” John slowly lowered the gun, flicking the safety on, and only then did Stiles walk over to him. He was enveloped in a tight hug from his father.

“I’m…” before the word okay could even leave his mouth Scott glommed onto his back and hugged him.

“Don’t say that,” Scott huffed out as he squeezed harder.

Stiles wisely only chose to respond with “Scotty, can’t breathe. Human, remember?”

Scott jumped back and Stiles stepped away from his dad brushing his arms off. 

“How’d you find me?” he asked.

“No. No questions until you answer ours,” John interjected, tension and a desire to pull Stiles back to him still strong.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves, Sheriff and Alpha Hale,” they both inclined their heads to Derek and John in turn, “I am Elemental Greene,” and “I am Priestess Kay” each of them introduced themselves. Peter drew in a sharp breath “You’re from the Council, but we just left Deaton’s and he said…”

“Deaton, I am not familiar with this being,” Lera interrupted. 

“He’s a druid,” Stiles told her. 

A light of understanding appeared in Graham’s eyes “Clau never liked him.”

John shifted, tension still thrumming in his body. The whole pack sensed it, even the humans. 

“To answer your original question, we’re here as a favour to Stiles.”

“At what cost?” Chris ground out.

“We owe him,” Graham replied. 

“You don’t have a heartbeat,” Peter growled.

“Well, considering he’s a vampire, that makes sense,” Stiles commented, casually. 

“Those are real?” Lydia asked, letting her desire for knowledge to overwhelm her anxiety about the situation at the moment.

Stiles fixed her with a look “You realize you ran in here with werewolves right, Lyds?”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly at Stiles. Somehow the teen’s relaxed body language was putting the rest of the pack at ease, even as they all still wanted to just surge in and protect him they stopped themselves from indulging in their instincts. 

“How did you know my wife?” John’s question brought the tension back.

“They studied together,” Stiles answered, “Magic.”

“What?” John’s tone was incredulous.

“Mom,” Stiles’ voice caught he tried again, “Mom, she was a spark, Dad.”

“No, no way,” Peter jumped in shaking his head, “There is no way a spark lived here in Beacon Hills without any of us knowing,” he gestured to himself and Derek. 

“We’re trying to figure that out too,” Lera told them. 

“How did you contact, Stiles?” Derek asked.

“He called us. I might be a High Priestess, but I do have a phone.”

The whole pack looked at her, stunned, and then at Stiles. He shrugged “I like to research and I didn’t think Deaton cared about keeping Ally and Chris safe.”

“And what was your plan afterward?” Peter fixed the two beings with a glare that made them think he knew they’d wanted Stiles to leave with them. 

“He’s not leaving with us, not yet” Graham told the wolf, putting up his hands. The whole pack, even the humans, growled at the implications of the vampire’s words. 

“Not yet?” John ground out.

“No,” Stiles went to hush them, “I’m not going anywhere. I couldn’t leave you guys.” The ‘right now’ that wasn’t spoken hung in the air. 

“It was what Claudia wanted,” Lera stated. Stiles glared at her and she shrugged “Your mom wanted you trained.”

“And I will be, but not now” Stiles’ tone was final; it brooked no argument from the high priestess or the vampire prince.

“In the pictures, the ones she drew, you didn’t exactly look like friends,” John’s words passed by gritted teeth.

“I’m not surprised. At the end, she hardly knew which way was up, am I correct?” Stiles took in a sharp breath at Lera’s seemingly callous words. 

“She’d contacted us, but we didn’t connect and then when we called back it was too late.” 

“We think someone did something to her,” Graham spoke earnestly, “which is why we came back. Here in particular,” he gestured at the clearing “Can’t you feel it?” he asked the wolves. 

“The magic? The darkness? Just below the surface.”

The second the wolves put out their senses they encountered it, confused at how they hadn’t felt it before. The dark vines of something twined around the clearing, a large tree stump behind Graham and Lera appearing to be the source of it all. 

“It’s called a Nemeton” Stiles said, then he blinked “I’m not sure how I knew that.”

Suddenly, the darkness intensified. The pack drew closer to Derek, the two Council members turning, standing between Stiles and the tree that was now radiating energy. Even the humans could see it. 

“Now would be a great time for an explanation or you know, some mojo usage” Stiles quipped to Graham and Lera as everyone herded him into the centre of their group. 

“They can’t protect you, Stiles” a voice entered his head, smooth and raspy. 

Stiles jerked, stumbling backward, Scott catching him. “Did you hear that?” Scott looked at him, confusion and fear on his face.

“They won’t hear me, not until I want them to” the voice came again. Stiles whipped around, looking for the source of the voice in his head. John watched his son panic, apparently hearing things, which was just how it had started with Claudia. 

“He already thinks he’s going to lose you” the voice took up residence in his mind, a grin in its tone “You’re hurting him, again” Stiles looked up at his dad, body shaking. He stepped back only to meet the circle of pack. 

“We’ll hurt them, together. You might even be more fun than your mother was” the voice was almost loving now, sickly sweet. 

“No,” Stiles shoved himself toward where Allison and Lydia were, breaking their part of the circle, moving away from the pack “Who are you?”

“She hated it. Screamed at me to stop. Not to hurt you. Poor mommy” the voice taunted him, but he could tell that now the pack could hear it too. 

“Show yourself, spirit!” Lera called out into the approaching darkness. 

“Figured it out yet, Priestess? She called you, but you didn’t come to save her. Yet how many times did she save your life?”

“Show yourself, I command you.”

“You think you can command me?” a sound like a wet chuckle came from the voice. 

Lera’s eyes glowed to no avail. Then Graham took her hand, together their eyes glowed, but nothing appeared. Graham’s face fell. 

“Ah, the vampire knows, don’t you Elemental?”

A burst of air rushed around the clearing, trying to draw the creature out. 

“Coward!” roared out Derek.

“Oh, Alpha, I’m not afraid. It’s you who should be afraid.”

Finally, something emerged from the trees behind the stump, wrapped in rags and bandages. 

“Nogitsune,” it was Chris who breathed the name. 

“Good, hunter. Well done.” The voice from the creature, the nogitsune sounded amused “How wonderful to have you all here, without her to ruin it for me.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles spat out, still keeping himself from the pack while they all angled themselves toward him. 

“She protected you, dear boy. All of you. She sacrificed herself for you… all of you.”

“You know, I’m getting really damn tired of the wrong people blaming themselves for my death,” a new voice rang out, strong and familiar to Stiles and John. 

A woman emerged from the actual tree stump, a black cloak rippling out behind her, her long brown hair streaming down her back, and hazel eyes that flashed. “Step away from my son.”

“I wondered, what it would take to get you to waste your wish, your chance down here” the creature turned, to face the form of Claudia Stilinski “But you see, you’re still alone.”

Claudia smirked then “That’s where you’re wrong, fox. I never go anywhere without my pack.”

Shapes rippled throughout the clearing, encircling the pack, forms solidifying as Peter and Derek spotted Talia, then Robert, her mate. Derek’s sisters and brothers appeared around them. Cousins, aunts, uncles. The Hale pack came into being around them. Laura stood directly in front of Derek. The wolves shifted, growling at the fox demon who actually appeared shocked for all of two seconds. 

“Still bringing death and pain to the people around you, Claudia?” Its question rang hollow and clear.

“Not planning on it, no.” 

The demon took a step toward Stiles then, but Claudia appeared in front of him, shielding him.

“Back away from him.”

The demon put out a hand. Claudia laughed harshly. “I’m dead, you can’t control me anymore. That’s the only real perk of this.”

“I might not be able to reach you,” but something, a dark swarm of something streamed from the thing’s mouth heading to Stiles. But Claudia’s eyes flashed silver, then purple, and a barrier of what looked like lightning encircled him.

“He can already hear me,” the demon taunted her “It’s too late.”

The current pack couldn’t move from where the forms of the dead Hale pack were keeping them, growls intensifying as warriors, dressed in black garb and masks emerged from the trees. 

“It’s too late. You’re too late, Claudia.”

She noticed the warriors too, but a quick glance between her and Talia helped her understand that they could handle it. Then the warriors attacked. The spirit Hale pack engaged, ferociously, keeping the current pack safe. Derek and his pack found themselves bound to their spots by a barrier, similar to the one around Stiles. 

“I don’t think so,” growled Claudia. 

“Mischief, do you trust me?” the voice inside his head made him jerk back in surprise, but touching the barrier didn’t hurt him thankfully. 

Despite his confusion Stiles nodded. 

His barrier dropped, as did the one surrounding the pack. Lera and Graham tore across the grass to get to Claudia and Stiles, but before they could reach him the woman had turned and grabbed her son’s shoulders. 

“I love you and I’m sorry” she whispered, then she glowed brightly, brighter than the sun. She drew light from Stiles. The act itself took only a heartbeat, but it drained her son. Brushing her lips over his forehead, as Lera and Graham caught the young teen, Claudia turned to the demon and a burst of pure light enveloped it. It glowed, even brighter than Claudia had, and then suddenly screamed. Its bandages and rags disappeared, replaced with “Stiles!” John yelled, unable to see his son with Lera and Graham just behind the Nemeton. Instead, he saw his son’s limp body on the ground being tortured by his mother. 

“Stop! Claudia, stop!” he yelled, anguish in his voice. Derek roared at her, moving forward to disrupt her. Talia stepped in front of him, after tearing through the final warrior whose bodies littered the clearing. 

Then the body changed to John.

Claudia continued to pour energy and magic into her casting. 

The body became Talia. 

Everyone stopped to watch. 

“Never enough to save them,” the voice came again, but it was weak. 

“Just strong enough to cause a little mischief, I think” growled out Claudia and another pulse of energy shot forward. The demon disintegrated and a shockwave of heat and sound rippled through the clearing, levelling everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last entry for this collection. The continuation of this story can be found in my work: Trust Me, Trust Us, Trust You.


End file.
